Forever in Memory
by Nanashichan
Summary: This is a major sap fic with 1x2 and a hint of 3x4. It goes to the song from the end credits of Final Fantasy 9. Please R&R. Yeah yeah...I know I suck a summaries so sue me.


Forever in Memory  
  
  
  
Ohayo minna! General warnings apply to this fic. The characters are not mine and neither are the lyrics. They come from the game Final Fantasy 9 and I had no part in writing them. All I take credit for is the story. As usual 1x2 and sap. Also add OOC and TWT. Oh and Wu-chan if you read this tell me what you think.  
  
  
  
Forever in Memory  
  
  
  
Duo stared up into the night sky, lost in the whirling storm of thoughts that ran through his head. One shooting star caught his attention, it was just a brief streak but it had captured him. Never before had Duo been able to see such beauty and he relished every minute of it. So taking a deep breath, violet eyes closed and he murmured a silent wish and prayer before sighing and drifting off to thoughts of his beloved.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Alone for a while  
  
I've been searching through the dark  
  
* * * * *  
  
It had been three months exactly since he had seen the boy that he loved so much. Duo had been able to wake the human side of him and while he knew it was a weakness he also knew that it only made him stronger. Allowing the wind to ruffle playfully through his hair and whirl around him, Heero permitted a soft smile to spread over his handsome features and closed his eyes.  
  
* * * * *  
  
For traces of the love you left, inside my lonely heart  
  
To weave by picking up the pieces that remain  
  
Melodies of Life - love's lost refrain.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Punching in the last of the commands into Deathscythe, Duo quickly released the hatch to his cockpit. Jumping out, the American hurriedly ran down the maintenance deck and to the white Gundam.  
  
Grinning wildly, amethyst met cobalt and suddenly there was laughter as Duo launched himself at Heero, catching the other boy in a tight embrace.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Our paths they did cross  
  
Though I cannot say just why  
  
* * * * *  
  
Quatre paused in the corridor, hearing noises emit from Heero's and Duo's room. Upon closer observation, he found that it was muffled laughter. Noticing that the door was open just slightly, the blonde peeked in to catch his two comrades deep in a tickling match. Smiling gently, his aqua eyes glimmered in happiness for his friends. Yes, their positions in the war had asked them to be more mature than they had to be but still, there were times when some of them had allowed themselves to experience a childhood that they never had together.  
  
With one last glance, Quatre pulled away and ventured down the hall, delighted that there was at least some happiness to be found in the middle of the gruesome war.  
  
* * * * *  
  
We met, we laughed, we held on fast and then we said goodbye  
  
And who'll hear the echoes of the stories never told?  
  
Let them ring out loud till they unfold.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Yet another mission had pulled them apart. Duo paused in his work to smile at the few moments of happiness that he was able to find with Heero. Images of the Japanese boy and himself at the beach watching the sunset and walking down the busy streets of some unknown city smiling and laughing assailed his mind. These memories had always managed to lighten Duo's heart as he returned to his task of repairing his mobile suit.  
  
* * * * *  
  
In my dearest memories,  
  
I see you reaching out to me  
  
Though you're gone,  
  
I still believe that you can call out my name.  
  
* * * * *  
  
*flashback*  
  
"Sister Helen!" Little Duo sobbed as he held onto the hand of the only mother he knew, willing for her not to die but knowing that it was impossible. "Please. . . don't leave me. . ."  
  
Weakly, Sister Helen raised her hand to cup Duo's cheek. "You will always be Maxwell's little angel." Her last breath left her as her hand dropped to the ground, lifeless.  
  
The whole world ground to a halt, as Duo refused to accept the fact that the woman in front of him was dead. A noise brought him back to the living and with anguished cry, the small child buried his face in his hands.  
  
*end flashback*  
  
"Duo. . . Duo. . . " Heero shook Duo's shoulder gently. "Daijoubu desu ka?"  
  
Duo nodded, eyes downcast. For a moment he didn't speak but then he looked up into the eyes of the Japanese boy next to him. "What am I?"  
  
Closing his eyes, Heero pulled Duo closer to him, knowing precisely what the other boy was thinking. "As I've told you before koi, you are my angel. Always my angel."  
  
* * * * *  
  
A voice from the past  
  
Joining yours and mine  
  
Adding up the layers of harmony  
  
And so it goes on and on  
  
Melodies of Life  
  
To the sky beyond the flying birds - forever and beyond.  
  
* * * * *  
  
It was the eye of the storm during the war but the pilots had allowed themselves to enjoy their lives during the temporary truce.  
  
Duo had somehow been able to pull all of the pilots together and he was determined to have each of them enjoy their vacation. So far it seemed to be working as he watched each of his friends on the beach.  
  
Trowa and Quatre were currently involved in a small game of one-on-one volleyball. Quatre's laughter rang through the air while Trowa's small chuckles accompanied them albeit quietly.  
  
Wufei had set up an umbrella and a beach towel. Pulling out a book, the Chinese pilot had settled contently in the shade, reading silently.  
  
Lastly, Duo turned to his lover. The Japanese boy was also lying on his back in the shade on the blanket that they had brought to share. Heero had his eyes closed, a genuine smile on his lips. As if sensing Duo's gaze, the cobalt-eyed boy opened his eyes to gaze up at Duo. With a tiny gesture of his hand, Heero motioned for the American to join him. Duo grinned as he settled comfortably on Heero's chest and drifted off into a comfortable sleep.  
  
This was how their lives were meant to be, not the ones that they led of cold killers and trained assassins.  
  
* * * * *  
  
So far and away  
  
See the birds as it flies by  
  
Gliding through the shadows of the clouds up in the sky  
  
I've laid my memories and dreams upon those wings  
  
Leave them now and see what tomorrow brings  
  
* * * * *  
  
//Always follow your emotions Heero.//  
  
Something that he had learned in that past and something that now involved most of his life. Heero shifted to gaze down at the precious boy at his side. He loved Duo with his life and would give anything to see that the other boy was happy.  
  
Stroking the soft cheek, Heero leaned down and placed a kiss on sleep- parted lips. "Aishiteru Duo. Zutto."  
  
* * * * *  
  
A voice from the past  
  
Joining yours and mine  
  
Adding up the layers of harmony  
  
And so it goes on and on  
  
Melodies of Life  
  
To the sky beyond the flying birds - forever and on  
  
* * * * *  
  
"Hey, Heero?"  
  
"Hmm? Hai, koi?" Heero asked quietly.  
  
Duo paused, considering something before continuing. "Do you think that we'll live through this war?"  
  
Sighing, he answered truthfully. "I won't lie Duo when I say I really don't know. The only thing that I'm sure of is that even death will never be able to separate us. I will always be there with you as you will always be there with me. As long as we remember."  
  
* * * * *  
  
And if I should leave this lonely world behind  
  
Your voice will still remember our melody  
  
Now I know we'll carry on  
  
Melodies of Life  
  
Come circle round and grow deep in our hearts  
  
As long as we remember.  
  
Owari  
  
Well, there it is. Major sap but since I don't like angst stories with Heero and Duo I guess this is what comes out. Anyway please R&R. *Runs and ducks for cover.* Please don't hurt me. 


End file.
